


[collaboration] Between the Fire and the Night

by kitty_collab (kitty_fic), Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Digital Art, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_collab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Standing at the Yule Fire, Draco's mind is going to places where Potter's would never stray.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[collaboration] Between the Fire and the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miyawoks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawoks/gifts).



> Dear Gab, this collaboration has been created as a thank-you gift for your invaluable help in this year's H/D Owlpost Fest. It was a joy to create something angsty-fluffy (actually more fiery-fluffy) from your wonderful prompts. Do enjoy and Happy Holidays to you! ♥

  


It's three years after the war. Potter is, surprise, not yet Head Auror. He's a rookie like the rest of them – the future pride of the Auror Headquarters but not real Aurors yet. The six of them are currently standing around a burning Yule log, celebrating the Winter Solstice. It's freezing cold because this is Scotland. If this wasn't the Solstice they would be snoring in their shitty hotel. Snoring, that is, if you are Harry Potter. Staring wide-eyed and awake at the ceiling, if you are Draco Malfoy.

Draco cannot get Potter out of his mind. It's always bad, working in the same offices, being partnered more often than not with the Saviour of the Wizarding World. But this _training expedition_ is worse, the worst, actually. It's almost as if Potter is seeking him out, taking the seat beside Draco during meals, walking with him wherever Shacklebolt sends them. They already talked about the cruelty of the Dark Lord, about having been stupid kids at school, and about their miserable childhoods as a neglected orphan, the only son of two old Pureblood families, respectively. Draco absolutely does not want to talk about the Room of Requirements, or Merlin forbid, the bathroom or actually all of sixth year. But Potter seems to be on the brink of wanting to apologize whenever their conversations drift towards the more personal.

Draco would not mind getting more _personal_ but staring into the Yule fire, his mind is going to places where Potter's would never stray.

Like Potter's mouth. It looks so... soft. Lush. Kissable. Draco objectively knows Potter's mouth is nothing special. His lips are not thick or plush, they are not shaped in a pretty cupid's bow. Draco's looking at them right now, protected by the darkness, and Potter's lips are dry and chapped. He wants to kiss them. He wants to kiss those chapped lips better, lick them wet with his tongue, suck them smooth. He wants to make out with Potter so badly, he can feel it in his groin. Maybe making out with Potter, even if only for a few minutes, would help them figure out what this is between them.

Because, Merlin help him, it's not only Draco. The others are slowly drifting away from the fire; one by one they are leaving for the hotel. But Potter stays, he stays at Draco's side. He is standing so close, Draco can feel the heat radiating off him through the thick Auror winter robes. His robes _and_ Potter's. Potter keeps glancing at him, the shine of the fire dancing in his eyes, and his smile – Draco can feel Potter's smile in his groin, too. It's embarrassing, it's exhilarating, it's what's been making his life _hell_ these last couple of months.

"How do you think he got the victims to drink the poison?"

Potter is going on about the potions case they've been investigating. It's not all made up, it's not just a test case for the Aurors-in-training. He and Potter have discussed ever angle at length. But right now, with only the two of them left at the burning Yule log, Draco can't focus on the case. _His_ poison are these thoughts about Potter, and he's been drinking them all evening. 

So Draco shrugs. They are standing so close. He wants to run his hand through Potter's unruly hair, he wants to feel whether it's soft or coarse. But even more he wants Potter to run _his_ fingers through Draco's hair. The flames are bright before Draco's eyes, and Potter is standing so close Draco can feel the muscles move in Potter's shoulder and arm. He tries not to think about the shitty hotel with its soft, warm beds, and how badly he wants Potter to take him to his room and bed to, Merlin, take him.

"You know, Malfoy," Potter whispers, and he's right there between the fire and the night, "if you want me to shut up, feel free to just kiss me."

And Draco must have moved because Potter's mouth is right in front of him. His lips are chapped. His smile is brilliant and wide. 

"I want to..." Draco's voice breaks. He wants to kiss and lick, he wants to lose himself in Potter's mouth. He wants, so badly, for Potter to hold him.

"Shut me up?" Potter's grin is soft, and just like that, he puts his arms around Draco's waist.

"Git," Draco brings out, trying to remember who he is, who _they_ are. But his arms have already found their way around Potter's neck – is this really what Potter wants? And yes, Potter groans, deep and aroused, and Draco cannot hold back his groan either, because this feels, it _feels_ so good.

"I want to kiss you." Draco's lips are moving against Potter's lips, and "Harry," he says, tasting the name on his tongue. "Harry."

The smile on Harry's lips grows wider still. And then he's kissing Draco, sweet and soft and bold, with the fire bright behind him, and the night safely at Draco's back.


End file.
